Sweat
by BashirXena
Summary: What heat can make you do


You asked for more, you got it. And hey, if anybody has some story ideas, send 'em my way. I'm open to anything.  
  
  
  
Angrily, Max parked her biked and headed up to Logan's. It wasn't the prospect of seeing Logan that angered her, far from it, it was that damn Normal. The stick up that man's butt had grown bigger over night and he had let everyone at JamPony know.   
  
But Max tried desperately to forget her crummy day. She only wanted to think about the delicious meal she was about to eat with an entirely too handsome man. As soon as Max picked the lock and opened the door to Logan's apartment, she regretted immensely.   
  
Heat poured over her in large waves. Max hastily took her coat off and threw it to the floor. It had to be at least a hundred degrees in there.   
  
"Logan? What the hell is going on?" she called searching for him.  
  
"Max!" He walked over to her from the kitchen. "Sorry about the heat. The thermostat's broken and the repairman can't fit it in for another three days."  
  
She listened to him while absently checking him out. A pale blue tank top covered his beautifully sculpted chest and abs. Sweat beaded his forehead and practically his entire body. Max's eyes followed a single drop of sweat as it made it's way from Logan's temple, down his face and neck, soaking into his tank top.   
  
Normally checking him out would have bothered her. She would have chided herself for thinking about him that way. But things were beginning to gradually change, in her and between them. She enjoyed looking him up and down and was damned if she was going to stop now.  
  
Logan's all too sweet voice brought her back to reality. "Anyway, if you don't want to stay for dinner, I understand." The look in his eyes said he'd understand but would be very disappointed. Then again, she would be too.  
  
"And pass up free food and pleasant company? You musta hit your head when you rolled out of bed this morning," she gibed as she sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
Freshly cut watermelon and ham sandwiches sat patiently in the scorching air. Part of Max was disappointed, but another part couldn't resist teasing him. "Oh, Logan, did you break your spatula again?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't really want to run the oven in this eat so I decided to go for something cool. Wasn't sure if you could handle the heat." His gaze held a challenge and a whisper of desire. The look reminded her of that night when he stood for the first time after the transfusion. A look almost sinful.   
  
"Oh yeah, I can handle the heat and anything else you throw at me," she challenged right back.  
Logan's eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
Sweat dripped from her forehead. "Really." She closed the distance further.   
  
His lip quirked up into a sly grin. "Then you can get some glasses of water for us."  
  
Glaring at him, she turned on her heal and filled the glasses up with ice cold water. Condensation formed instantly on the glass. She placed them on the table and sat next to Logan. Already, he'd begun to dig in. Max began eating too. Juice oozed from the melon as she planted her fork in it. Eagerly, she popped the succulent fruit in her mouth. It cooled her tongue back to amore comfortable level and slid down her throat.  
  
Turning to catch Logan staring at her, a smile crept onto her lips. "Good stuff." A frown touched her lips. "You've got some juice right there..." she said while reaching towards him. He caught her hand before she reached his lips. Slowly, his mouth sealed around her finger. He proceeded to leisurely lick off some stray juice. Using all her training, Max tried, and failed, to stifle a moan. Poor Max had no idea how that simple act made Logan beyond happy.   
  
After applying certain techniques Logan had perfected over the years, he released her finger. "You had some juice on your finger." Upon seeing Max frozen (an odd word considering their current environment), he was about to feel sorry about for what he did.   
  
But then she sighed and asked, "Mind if I take off my shirt? I'm sweating like a pig." Not waiting for an answer, and smiling to herself over a flabbergasted Logan, she easily whipped her shirt off.   
  
Both relieved and dismayed, Logan now faced a Max clad in a skin tight white tank top, showing an ample amount of cleavage. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.   
  
_Ha, take that, Logan. You think you can get away with licking my finger and not go through with it, think again.   
  
Hmm... a sweaty, tempting Max. What ever shall I do?_  
  
Logan glanced at his water and knew exactly what to do. Grabbing the glass, Logan sipped large gulps letting trails off water spill down the sides of his mouth. Thinking his shirt would make a good napkin, he pulled the bottom of his shirt up to meet his mouth.   
  
That's not what Max focused on. Her attention was drawn to his bare abs. Temptation ripped through her as she fought the urge to run her hands over the toned muscle. A flash of light right above the edge of his pants made her eyes go to it. The top of his exoskeleton peeked out. Max was painfully reminded of the accident. It was her fault. Everything that had happened to him had been. At the moment, he didn't seem to mind and she didn't want to stop the game.  
  
_Oh, he pulled out the big guns on that one. What to do, what to do? Ah, yes. Perfect._  
  
Max took a small piece of the watermelon and leaned back in her chair. Running the cool melon over her full lips, Max's tongue darted out ever now and then catching excess juice. What Logan wouldn't give to be that tiny piece of fruit. He watched her continue her assault on the fruit and his self-control. She leaned further back, a little too far. Her arms and legs flailed and she hit the floor with a loud thud.   
  
Worried, Logan rushed to her side. "Max! Are you all right?"  
  
Laughter erupted from her. Grasping Logan's outstretched hand, she continued laughing as he pulled her up. Before he knew it, Logan was laughing with her. It felt so good for both of them to laugh again, it had been so long.   
  
The laughter died when each noticed how close they were. Precious inches separated them. Courage Logan hadn't had before made itself present then.   
  
"You've got something right here..." Logan leaned in and that was it, they kissed. Months of pent up energy and sexual tension had finally melted down to a kiss that would change everything. Max's roaming hands traveled down his muscled arms and Logan mentally thanked that damned wheelchair for strengthening his upper body.  
  
Max pulled back, a satisfied smile gracing her face. "Is it me or did it just get really hot in here?"  



End file.
